<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truths and Lies by Joan_of_Arc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880647">Truths and Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/pseuds/Joan_of_Arc'>Joan_of_Arc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/pseuds/Joan_of_Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert learns that Ned might be hiding Rhaegar’s son in Winterfell, he travels north to find the truth. Will he like what he finds out? What will he do once he learns the truth? What will Ned do to prevent Robert from finding out about Jon? How will the Northern Lords react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Seed is planted.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dragonspawn? Is that what you’re saying!?” King Robert bellowed.</p><p>“Yes, you Grace”</p><p>“Don’t believe you! You’re full of shit! Ned’s my friend, he wouldn’t do that to me. The fool’s too damn honorable to do such a thing. Get out of here. Get out of my sight before I have your head!”</p><p>“As you wish, Your Grace. I was merely informing you of something I thought you should  know.”</p><p>“Informing me? What have you got to gain by this?” he challenged.</p><p>“Nothing, Your Grace. It is my duty as your subject to do what’s best for you and the realm” the man finished and slowly retreated leaving traces of his sweet floral perfume. He bowed his bald head in respect and made his way towards the door of King Robert’s solar. … The seed had been planted. Now, it was only a matter of waiting for them to reap the harvest.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how did it go?” asked a man creeping out from behind a column.</p><p>“As expected” his companion replied in a similar hushed tone.</p><p>“Did he believe you?”</p><p>“Can’t say yet.”</p><p>“So now we just wait.”</p><p>“That we do.”</p><p> </p><p>The Master of Coin and the Master of Whispers met for a brief second and then parted ways, each thinking of what they had to gain – and what they had to lose. If their plan backfired, their heads would be decorating the balcony of the Red Keep. But if their plan succeeded …</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Dragonspawn!</em> King Robert Baratheon cursed. <em>If the boy is truly Lyanna’s I have to see him. I will kill him if only to avenge sweet Lyanna. Killing Rhaegar was not enough. That dragon monster kidnapped her and raped her. And then his seed finished the job and now he is flaunting his very existence in my face. That boy killed her. Lyanna deserves better. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But it can’t be. Ned wouldn’t do this to me. He can’t. We’re friends. He wouldn’t have lied to me. Not back then. And definitely not after all these years. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But what if he did? Why did he take that bastard boy home in the first place? Men don’t do that. I told him to leave him in some holdfast with money and he refused. The boy was never fostered or sent away. Why? How can Ned’s wife tolerate this shame in her very house? Cersei wouldn’t put up with that, how come the Family Duty Honor Tully woman does? The boy has been raised alongside Ned’s sons. … A bastard who is raised as a Lord, in the Lord’s house, together with the Lord’s sons and never sent away? There’s only one explanation. It’s true. And they know. They all know. And they have all betrayed me. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fucking Dragonspawn! If that little shit is truly Rhaegar’s I will smash his head into pieces. Lyanna will be avenged. And Ned Stark and his family will pay.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“The King is preparing for his trip. They leave tomorrow” the Master of Whispers told his accomplice.</p><p>“The Queen is not going, though” the Master of Coin added not to be outdone by his companion in this competition for rumours and information they always kept. “He is only taking his guards.”</p><p>“That might work in our favour. The Queen is unpredictable at best.”</p><p>“So is the King” he countered.</p><p>“That he is. But the Lords are not. If the truth is learned about the rightful heir being hidden in Winterfell, the Lords will rise in rebellion and armies will flock to war. Lord Stark will fight for his nephew and the North will follow their Liege Lord.”</p><p>“The Riverlands will duly join the North since they are tied by marriage and blood.”</p><p>“Dorne will join in the fight to oust the people who murdered their beloved princess and escaped due punishment.” The eunuch’s thoughts went back to a defenseless mother being raped and slain as she watched her babies being butchered by a monstrous giant. He could still remember the King’s sinister guffaw at the bloodied blanket covering their tiny bodies.</p><p>“The Vale might go either way. Lord Arryn holds much love for both his former wards, King Robert and Lord Eddard Stark, but his wife might sway him to support her sister in the North. I can certainly influence sweet Lysa in that regard” the Mockingbird said confidently.</p><p>“The King will have the support of the Lannisters in the Westerlands and, of course, his brothers in Storm’s End and Dragonstone.”</p><p>“The Tyrells in the Reach will support the highest bidder. Being Master of Coin, I can have a say in such bids, so to speak”                                                                                         </p><p>“War will be inevitable. I feel sorry for the innocents that will die in the process” the bald eunuch lamented nonchalantly.</p><p>“Yes, I can see your sorrow” he mocked him. “Innocent casualties and collateral damage are unavoidable consequences of war.”</p><p>“But the outcome could only benefit the realm: the truth about the Rebellion all those years ago will out and the people will claim what is rightfully owed. The right family will be restored to the Throne that rightfully belongs to them. We will rid the realm of this troublesome king.”</p><p>“War is indeed inevitable. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing. What do you crave, my beloved friend? What do we all crave? Power. And what gives us power? Chaos. Chaos is a ladder meant to be climbed. How do you bring about chaos? With War. And regardless of its outcome, we will be on top. The right seed on the right field always yields the best crops. If this boy is restored to power, Lord Stark and his stupid honor will make sure the boy rewards those who helped him - us.” he winked knowingly. “Raised by Lord Stark, this boy King will be easily manipulated. And if Lord Stark were to die in the war – which he will – there will be a very sad widow in the North in need of comfort” he smirked bowing his head and taking his hand to his heart, his little finger stroking the Mockingbird pin on his lapel. </p><p>“Should King Robert and his allies win …”</p><p>“We’ll make sure he knows it was us who helped him. If King Robert wins, he will reward those who helped him eliminate the threat to his rule and bring down the treacherous Starks who lied and humiliated him” he concluded thinking back to his own humiliation all those years ago and its vivid reminder: that scar which goes from his navel all the way to his shoulder. “One way or another, we will get the spoils of war, my friend.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Ned learns of his friend's upcoming visit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The King's Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Catelyn Stark walked into her husband’s solar he was still holding the parchment that had arrived from the capital earlier that morning.</p><p> </p><p>“What does the letter say?” she asked him coming to stand next to him.</p><p>“Not much,” he replied confused. “He just wants to see me. Here” he gave her the parchment for her to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Ned, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We haven’t seen each other in ages. I tire in this city. All these lickspittles just nod their heads at me and bow, but nobody really listens to me. They are no fun. I miss our good old days, our camaraderie, our trust. I’m coming to see you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t fret. It’s not an official visit from the King, it’s just a friend calling in on another friend.  </em>
</p><p><em>Robert B. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“We should prepare the castle for the King’s visit then. Is he coming alone or is he bringing his family? We need to have the Guest Wing cleaned and readied. We need to see about food. The King drinks a lot. And we should make sure all the rooms have…”</p><p>“Stop” Ned halted his wife with his hand. “Stop” he laughed. “You worry too much. I don’t think he’s bringing his family or a whole retinue. I think it’s just him. He just wants to have some fun, like we used to have.”</p><p>“Friend or not, he’s still the King. We need to get the castle ready.”</p><p>“I know, you’re right. But let me handle it” he reassured her taking her hand. “I know what he likes.”</p><p>“Am I about to learn what young Eddard Stark used to get up to with his friend back when they were adventurous, strapping young knights?” she smiled suggestively.</p><p>“Am I not still strapping and young?” he feigned offence.</p><p>“Just as young as I am” she countered back blowing him a kiss. “So, what does he like, then?”</p><p>“Oh, back in the day, in the Vale and during the Rebellion, we were so reckless” Ned remembered fondly. “We drove poor Jon Arryn mad when we fostered with him. Well, mostly Robert did. I was always more responsible and dutiful.”</p><p>“I’m sure you were” she smiled. “So, what did this reckless naughty Robert and the responsible mature Lord Eddard do?”</p><p>“The usual. Hunting, feasting, drinking, sparring, riding” he started listing some of the things they used to do. “Robert liked to party, he still does. I can’t tell you how many disputes I had to sort out with disgruntled husbands” he laughed at the memory. “He had a weakness for beautiful girls.”</p><p>“So did you” she muttered unable to stop herself. She bit her lips regretting the words that came out of her mouth. Both were stunned into silence for a few seconds. She clenched her fists and looked down. “I apologize my Lord, that was uncalled for.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t. I dishonored you my Lady and I will be forever sorry I did.” He loved her with all his heart, and he knew she loved him too, but there was always this underlying tension between them regarding his <em>indiscretion</em>.</p><p>“I should get back to my chores. I was going to ride into town today to get some new fabrics for the curtains on the West Tower. Is there anything else I should bring?” she asked keeping her eyes down.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and watched as she left the solar without raising her gaze to meet his.  <em>Jon</em>. That was the source of the only rift in their marriage. He will never regret his choice of bringing him home. He just wished it hadn’t caused his wife and nephew so much heartache. He couldn’t fault any of them, they had both endured his own shame. If only they knew it was not shame but love that had made him bring Jon home and claim him as his bastard.</p><p> </p><p>He wholeheartedly believed he had done his best for Jon. His nephew always sat with them at the table and shared everything with his other sons. For all intents and purposes, Jon was truly his son. But then, why was he always so gloomy? He wholeheartedly believed his wife had finally accepted Jon living in the house with them, even if not happy about it. Yes, she clearly resented Jon’s presence in Winterfell and what it represented, but she never complained nor berated Jon for it and her demeanor in front of Jon and in public was always restrained and collected. But then, why was she always so edgy whenever the issue of Jon or his mother came up between them? Maybe he hadn’t done such a good job as he had hoped. He would try and fix it. After Robert left he would make sure to alleviate his wife’s and nephew’s inner turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered what Robert could want. For all they had kept in touch and written to each other all these years, Robert had never visited him since they parted ways in the capital after the Rebellion <em>– after Lyanna</em>, he added to himself. But it would be good to see him again. He did miss the good times they had shared.</p><p> </p><p>He started to make mental notes of things they could do together. They will definitely go hunting. Robert would not only expect that of him, he would demand it! There will be a feast. Robert used to love them. Music, ale, food, dancing … and yes, women. Robert did have that one weakness. As much as he hated himself for encouraging a habit which reflected bad on the Queen, he wouldn’t be able to stop Robert, so he might as well be prepared. He would need to pay a visit to the brothel in Winter Town and warn them to be ready. If Robert wanted to lie with women, he would have to do so out of sight. He didn’t want his wife to think he condoned such behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Robert had insisted it was not an official visit, Ned and Cat still wanted to honor the King and make sure he had a good impression of Winterfell, the North and their family. New clothes for the children were commissioned, the whole castle was cleaned and dusted, all the repairs were done, new horses were brought to the stables, and Ned made sure the caskets of ale were filled. Looking at all the expenses, Catelyn gave an exasperated sigh. Ned just shrugged his shoulders knowing full well his wife was right, but at the same time wanting to indulge in a little luxury for his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Some weeks after Robert’s letter, they received another raven from Lord Manderly and then another one from Lord Cerwin advising him that the King was on his way. According to both Lords, he had taken a ship to White Harbour, then made a short stop-over at their castles and was now making his way over land to Winterfell and should be there shortly. His wife, the Queen had not come with him and neither had his children. He was travelling with his Kingsguard and a few other guards as well, as befits a King.</p><p> </p><p>Ned looked forward to his friend’s visit. Maybe not having the Queen would make it easier for him and Robert to reminisce about the old times and have fun together. He wished Robert had brought his oldest son Joffrey, who was of a similar age to Robb and Jon, maybe they could start a friendship much like the one he shared with Robert. And Theon as well. Even though the Greyjoy ward was a little bit older, he was still very good friends with his. It was a shame Robert was not bringing any of his younger children either. He knew Robert and Cersei had a girl who was of an age with Arya and Sansa, and a boy who was probably a bit younger than Bran.</p><p> </p><p>When the King and his retinue finally made their entrance into the Stark castle, the whole Stark family was waiting in the yard together with the Maester, the castellan and the rest of the household. Ned waited in anticipation for his friend to step off the wheelhouse. When he did, Ned had to swallow his disappointment. His friend had grown fat and old. <em>Have I grown so fat and old, too?</em> he wondered. But he had no time to ponder on this. Vigorously and exuding confidence the King made his way past his Kingsguards and soldiers and stood face to face with his old friend. This was the strong Robert that Ned remembered, the one who had fought a rebellion and won. He embraced his friend in a brotherly hug before kneeling in front of him. The rest of his family mimicked his actions and soon everybody in the yard was kneeling to the King.</p><p> </p><p>“Winterfell is your, Your Grace” Ned said proudly.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: We'll see what Robert wants and how Ned reacts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I swear, Your Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ned could not believe he was a prisoner in his own home. How could this have happened? One minute he was excited about greeting his long time friend, and the next he was being apprehended. It had all happened so fast.  </p><p> </p><p>What had taken place at the yard that morning he will never be able to forget nor fully comprehend. He had knelt in front of Robert and pledged his home to him, like any Lord would do when the King visits. But his reply had taken him by surprise. He expected his friend to be jovial and to take him right into the hall for a drink. However, Robert’s words will forever haunt Ned. “<em>I know”</em> the King had said. And then he ordered his guards to apprehend Ned and his family. When the Stark men reached for their swords, a strong forceful Robert ordered the Stark guards to stand down or Ned would be executed and they would all be charged for challenging the King. It was only then that Ned noticed that Robert had brought more soldiers than he had anticipated, that all the king’s soldiers were armed and ready and that he had even placed archers in the windows of the wheelhouse. He must have hidden all these soldiers from Manderly and Cerwin. Winterfell had not been prepared for an attack. At the time, Ned had half hoped his own guards would comply for the safety of everyone involved, but half hoped they would stand in defiance and put up a fight. In the end he opted for telling his men to drop their weapons. He wanted no bloodshed in his house. He had accepted Robert’s violation for the safety of his people. Ned was shackled and before he was taken away, he heard Robert give the order to take his wife, Robb, Jon and Theon to the prison cells together with him, and for the younger children to be locked in a room. He had not heard from his family since then. And he still didn’t know why Robert had done that.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but after a while a guard came to fetch him. “The King awaits” he said. Ned felt his blood boil as he was driven shackled in his own home and to his own solar. While a few hours ago he would have gladly invited Robert to sit at his chair, he now wanted to rip his head off with his teeth when he saw the king lounging behind his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the meaning of this?” he demanded barely keeping his rage at bay.</p><p>“You’re forgetting yourself, Ned. You’re supposed to address me as Your Grace” Robert answered calmly, which only served to fuel Ned’s anger.</p><p>“I did just that outside and you had my family arrested. So, what’s the meaning of this, Your Grace?” he spat.</p><p>“Actually, it will be me asking the questions. But before that, and for the sake of our friendship, let’s have a drink.” Robert got up and walked towards the wine cabinet. He poured a glass for himself and one for Ned. He placed both cups on the table and waited for Ned to pick one up, but his friend just looked at the glass and did not move. Robert squinted and looked at Ned defiantly. “To our long standing friendship” the King toasted alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ned, do you remember how we used to ride back in the Vale?” Robert started. But his friend remained quiet. “You and I. It was us against the wind. Nothing could stop us. We were brothers Ned. We should have been brothers. I was to marry your sister before that thrice damned son of a bitch stole her from us. I wanted to save her Ned” he took a sip of his glass. “Your father and brother wanted to save her, but the Mad King killed them.” He took another gulp. “You went to war with me. To avenge your father and brother. To save Lyanna. To restore Jon Arryn’s honor. To save our country from a tyrant. You and me Ned, you and me.”</p><p>Ned nodded but remained quiet.</p><p>“We were a team Ned. In good times and in bad times. In victory and in defeat. We fought together, side by side. And we partied together. Side by side” he laughed. “Do you remember the girls Ned? Oh, how they would follow us? I can’t remember their names, now. There was that girl at Maidenpool, no maiden I will say” he snorted. “And that night after, argh, where was it? She had long red hair, the color of fire. And she indeed had fire in her!” he laughed again. “What was that girl you took? Betsy? Betta? Your bastard’s mother, wasn’t she?”</p><p>“No” Ned grumbled.</p><p>“Who was your bastard’s mother anyway?” Robert asked, still laughing.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter” Ned replied gruffly.</p><p>“Yes, it does” Robert said, his tone and demeanor having changed radically. His eyes darkened and he stood in front of Ned bringing his face inches away from his. “It does” he repeated.</p><p>“What do you mean, Your Grace?”</p><p>“I said I would be the one asking questions, remember? Well, that is my question. Who is your bastard’s mother?”</p><p>“Wendell. From that Inn near Harenhall” Ned finally admitted.</p><p>“Wendell. Doesn’t sound like a whore’s name.”</p><p>“She was no whore.”</p><p>“Fuck Ned! Just fucking tell me” he snapped banging his fists on the table.</p><p>“We - Wendell” Ned repeated.</p><p>“So, Wendell it is. Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>Robert stood up and let out an exasperated groan, flaring his nostrils and clenching his fists. His frustration got the best of him and he punched Ned squarely in the face before calling for his guards to take him back to his cell. “Bring me the boy now” he added.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Ned paced in is cell not knowing what to do or what to make of the situation. He had been roughly shoved back into his cell and then he had heard the guards take Jon. He then heard his wife being taken and then his son Robb. He could hear hushed sobs through the bars of his door. He could hear faint cries of pain and anguish, but he had no idea what was going on. Whenever he called out to his wife and sons, he was quickly silenced by a guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Call King Robert. I wish to speak with him” he begged in the end.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Ned was unceremoniously pushed down the corridors and shoved into a chair in his own solar again, still occupied by the King.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so now you decide you want to speak to me” Robert greeted him.</p><p>“Robert please, I demand to know what’s going on. Where did you get all your soldiers? That’s a lot more than what Manderly and Cerwin had said.”</p><p>“Of course, you didn’t think I would advertize that I was coming North with an army, did you? They have been trickling in by land since long before I sailed out from the capital. I gave them time enough to arrive by the time we met.”</p><p>“So you lied.”</p><p>“So did you” Robert countered.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” asked Ned at a loss. When Robert remained quiet he continued. “Where’s my family? I demand to see them. What have you done with my household and my guards?”</p><p>“Your younger children are fine. They have been taken into a room and have been well cared for by your Old Nan. Sweet little old lady. She tried to defy me at first, but the minute the children were threatened she complied like a kitten. Your guards, together with your Castellan, have been permitted to walk free within the confines of their quarters but all the weapons have been confiscated. So long as they don’t cause any trouble, nothing will happen to them. You were very wise to tell them to stand down back in the yard. The armory and the forge, they are all under my command. We don’t any trouble with your people getting access to weapons. I have locked the raven’s turret, we don’t want word of what’s going on here getting out. Not until I have decided what to do. The same with the stables. My men are tending to the horses now. We don’t want anyone to ride out without permission. Your people have not been hurt Ned. I’m not a monster.”</p><p>“My wife? My older sons? My Maester?”</p><p>“So long as they cooperate they will be fine. I have been talking to them. Your Maester and your Septa seem awfully dutiful and loyal. They refused to talk at first, but the minute I threatened to hurt you or your family they lowered their heads. But they really don’t know anything, do they? I have let them go.”</p><p>“My wife and sons?” Ned repeated.</p><p>“They don’t tell me what I need to know. They don’t want to talk” Robert said evenly. “And I have tried to get them to talk” he replied leaving no doubt as to how he had gone about it.</p><p>“Robert, what have you done!?”</p><p>“Your ward, the Greyjoy lad. He sure has a mouth, fucking pirate that he is. But he won’t tell me what I need to know. Your wife, lovely woman. Still beautiful after all these years. And she loves you very much apparently. Your son and heir, good boy. He really tries, doesn’t he? He wants to be a good Lord. But he still claims he doesn’t know. And the other boy, Jon. Very quiet lad. Very sad and taciturn. He won’t speak either. <em>I swear Your Grace, I don’t know.</em> That’s what they have all been saying so far”</p><p>“Gods, Robert, what are you doing?”                                                           </p><p>“What needs to be done. So now I’ll give you the chance to speak again and save your family the trouble. I’ll start nicely” he smiled with feigned politeness. “So, tell me about that girl, Wendell from the Inn near Harrenhall” he prompted.</p><p>“What do you want to know?” Ned asked fearfully.</p><p>“What was she like? Tall? Slim? Fat? Big Tits?”</p><p>“I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Come on, she’s the mother of your bastard. She must have meant something.”</p><p>“I swear, your Grace. I don’t remember.”     </p><p>“You don’t remember” he challenged. “Let’s take you back to your cell. Maybe you can think about her and remember her.”</p><p> </p><p>Robert stood up, punched Ned in the stomach and motioned for the guards. “Take Lord Stark back to his cell. Bring me his wife.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Will Ned tell Robert the truth to save his family?</p><p>Note: There will be no bashing of any kind. And there will be no unnecessary glorifying of any character either. No Robert, Ned, Cat, or any other character bashing here. Robert may look like the bad guy in this chapter, but rememember, he is the King and he suspects he has been betrayed by his best friend, and not just any kind of betrayal: the secret plotting kind of betrayal that reeks of treason. And he's giving Ned a chance to defend himself and clear the charges before he passes sentence. I will not be taking sides, there are no villains and good guys here. I hope I can transmit this in my writing.</p><p>Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coming Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After three days of getting nowhere with Ned and his family, Robert decided to get them all together in a room. Maybe seeing each other would get their tongues to loosen up.</p><p> </p><p>Ned, his wife Catelyn, his two sons Robb and Jon, and his ward Theon Greyjoy were led to a small cellar in one of the lower floors near the dungeons and bound to chairs facing each other. Ned took a look at his family and was appalled to see all the bruises on their faces and exposed skin. Their clothes were torn and blood stained. Catelyn’s eyes were vacant and she seemed to have aged years in a matter of days. Robb’s and Jon’s expressions denoted utter fear and confusion. Theon was the picture of rage – the Ironborn in him surfacing through his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Ned,” Robert started. “Do you want to tell your family why we’re here?”</p><p>“I have no idea, your Grace.”</p><p>“Of course you don’t” he said getting close to Robb who tried to shrink away. “You can’t really tell with all the bruising and the grime, but he does favour the Tully coloring, doesn’t he? And he is indeed all about family and honor.” Then he approached Theon. “Iron born scum, but he does love you and your family. A hostage who is loyal his captors” he laughed prompting Theon to spit on is face. The king gave a loud snort and continued. “Oh, your wife, as I said, lovely woman.” Catelyn flinched, visibly affected, as he caressed her cheek lovingly. “And your bastard. Good looking fella, with dark brown curls and grey eyes. Must be the spitting image of his mother, whoever she is” he taunted looking straight at Ned. “You have a lovely family, Ned. The family I should have had” he breathed out. Sadness and regret washed upon his face, but the moment was soon gone. His eyes grew dark and he addressed Ned again. “So, do you want to tell us about that Wendell of yours? The bastard’s mother?”</p><p>“Nothing to tell, just a girl” Ned muttered.</p><p>“Wrong answer” Robert grabbed Ned by the scruff of his shirt. “Answer wrong again and there will be blood, and not necessarily yours” he threatened pointing at the four other people bound to chairs. “So, the bastard’s mother.”</p><p>“Please Robert. Just tell me what it is you want to know” he begged.</p><p>“It’s her, isn’t she? She’s the mother. He’s not yours. Lyanna and that damned harp playing dragon. The boy is his. Tell me the truth Ned.” He was almost begging, with a mixture of rage and dejection.</p><p> </p><p>Ned lowered his head and slumped. The secret he had been trying to keep for years was out. And the one person he didn’t want to discover it was the one who had found out. But how could he find out? Who had told him?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” Ned finally admitted. “I found her at the Tower of Joy. She was dying. The fever. It had been caused by childbirth. She begged me to protect him. So I did. For her sake.”</p><p>“Why did you keep it from me?” Robert asked, sadness and betrayal seeping from his voice.</p><p>“I feared your reaction. We had just seen what had been done to the other Targaryen heirs, I feared for my nephew.”</p><p>“You thought I would kill him” Robert surmised. “The one reminder of Lyanna I could have and you thought I would kill him.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did he rape her or did she want him?” Robert asked earnestly.</p><p>“I … I’m not sure. But she never wanted you, Robert”</p><p>“I should kill you now Ned” Robert said between his teeth shaking his head, unsure whether he felt angry or hurt – or both. “And all your family. You have committed treason. You have lied to your king and harbored an enemy of the crown.”</p><p>“My family is innocent. They knew nothing. I swear your Grace.”</p><p>“Cut the crap, Ned” he snorted. “Are you telling me that your wife would really tolerate your bastard living in her own home with her own children? Are you telling me that your sons would gladly share everything with a bastard who would threaten their position? No Ned. I’m not buying it. He is your nephew, their cousin, and that’s why he was so welcome here. But not any more.”</p><p>“What will you do, Robert?”</p><p>“What needs to be done.” He turned his eyes to the guards and beckoned them to step forward. “Take them back. But not to a cell” he added as an afterthought. “Lock them together in Lord Eddard’s room. Consider this a token of our long lasting friendship” he told Ned as he passed by.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The older members of the Stark family were led down the hall, unshackled and allowed into Ned and Cat’s room. They all looked at each other for a moment without knowing what to say. Ned slumped on a chair and put his head in his hands. Catelyn sat on their bed bringing her knees up and trying to hide behind her arms. Robb sat on the other side of the bed unable to bring himself to look at his father. Jon sat on the floor in a corner, he was quiet, his fists were clenched and his jaw set.  Theon stood by the door with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“You lied to us all these years” Robb voiced his thoughts trying to keep the accusation off his tone.</p><p>Ned just nodded and closed his eyes once again.</p><p>“Why?” Robb pressed.</p><p>“To save your lives” Ned sounded defeated.</p><p>“You did a great job” Theon clapped his hands from where he was standing, venomous irony seeping through his words.</p><p>“I never meant for this to happen”</p><p>“So what did you mean to happen, Father?” Robb insisted.</p><p>“Nothing. For our lives to continue as normal.”</p><p>“He’s an heir to the throne and you turned him into a bastard!”</p><p>“Robb I did what I thought was best. I swear.”</p><p>“Best for who? For the boy whose rights you took? For your wife, who felt fear and shame for years? For all of us who have just been tortured?”</p><p>“Robb, stop” his mother’s faint voice begged.</p><p>“Robb, I owe all of you an apology. But I swear I never intended for any of this to happen. You were not there, Robb. You didn’t see his face when the Targaryen babies were slaughtered. I couldn’t allow that to happen to Jon. Robert would have killed him, believe me.”</p><p>“All right. Let’s say I believe you. You saved his life and brought him here. Why didn’t you tell mother? Why didn’t you tell Jon when he was older? Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>“I thought the fewer people who knew, the safer the secret was.”</p><p>“Who else knows?” Jon finally spoke up.</p><p>“Only one person. Howland Reed. He was with me when we found Lyanna.”</p><p>“Could he have been the one to tell Robert?” Theon suggested coming closer to sit next to Jon on the floor.</p><p>“No. I don’t think so. He swore his secret to me.”</p><p>“You should have told us” Catelyn spoke up still hiding behind her clasped hands and bent knees. “We would have thought of something together. We could have had a plan. Now were caught unawares with no idea what Robert was asking us or how to deal with it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry” Ned said getting up to walk towards his wife, but he was promptly cut short by her.</p><p>“Don’t” she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Ned slumped down in the chair again and looked at his family. Catelyn was sitting on their bed with an empty look on her face. Robb was to her side rubbing her arms gently. Jon was sitting on the floor close to the bed fidgeting and biting his lips. Theon sat a few inches away from Jon and kept sending him sympathetic smiles. It was then that Ned realized he was the one being left out. His family needed comfort and reassurance, but he was not the one who could provide this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Look out the window” Theon suddenly said breaking the heavy silence.</p><p> </p><p>The sky was covered in black momentarily as the ravens leaving the turret soared into the sky. Who was sending ravens? To whom? And most importantly, what was the message?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: The truth is out there - oops sorry, wrong show ;)</p><p>The truth is here, and people will learn of a secret kept for years.</p><p>Thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Truth is Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the beginning, when he had been told of Lyanna’s betrayal, Robert didn’t want to believe it. He had to hear it from Ned, he had to see it for himself. And now that he had, he still didn’t want to believe it. Everyday since he had arrived at Winterfell he had come to visit her at the crypts, his sweet Lyanna.</p><p> </p><p>“You never really loved me, did you?” he asked the statue. “I did all this for you, but you never really loved me” he lamented. “I went to war for you.” His hand went to caress the stone faced girl who had stolen his heart. “But it was him all along.” He sank to his knees. “He never kidnapped you, did he?” He remained there for some time touching the shoeless feet with his hand. “It doesn’t matter now, I suppose.” He rose to his feet, put a blue petal in her outstretched hand and kissed the cold cheek of the statue. “I won’t dishonor your, but I’ll do what needs to be done, Lyanna. I’m sorry”</p><p> </p><p>He had already made his decision as to what to do. He loved Ned like a brother, but he had lied to him and committed treason. He couldn’t let this slight go unpunished. Had it been any other man he would have already beheaded him and all his family. Admittedly, in the urge of getting the information he wanted and punish them for the insult they had dealt him, he had lost himself a bit and had done things to Ned and his family he was ashamed of. <em>You and your temper</em>, Ned would always admonish him when they were young. Yeah, his temper had got the best of him once again. </p><p> </p><p>By now, word had spread in the castle that the Lord and his family had committed treason. Ned, his wife and the boys had been locked in separate rooms. Robert made sure they were fed and their wounds taken care of. He had even allowed Catelyn to see her younger children. The little boy had begged to see his mother and the older girl had not stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p>As much as everyone knew the Lord had done something wrong, nobody really knew what it was Ned had done nor what consequences there would be. Yet, everybody in the castle knew things were about to change. The Maester had questioned him about it when he asked him to pen the letters. “Just write what I tell you” he had ordered him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Lord …, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The King is in Winterfell and would like to celebrate with Lord Stark and his friends. You are hereby invited to join us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>King Robert Baratheon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Eddard Stark.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The same letter was sent to all the Lords in the North requesting them to present themselves at Winterfell in no later than two weeks. The letters had been sent a few days ago, so the Lords should be arriving soon. He wanted for all the Lords to be present when he made his announcement.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The Northern Lords started pouring one by one into Winterfell. The first one to arrive was Lord Cerwin, being the one closest to the Stark house. He had brought his son along. Robert greeted them and took them to see Ned in the solar, sharing anecdotes of his recent stop-over at Castle Cerwyn on his way to Winterfell. He did the same when Lord Manderly arrived a few days later. Representatives had come from the Dustins and Whitehills. Lady Mormont had brought two daughters along. Some of the men from the Mountain clans that Robert had never met and whose names he didn’t even know also arrived. Lord Bolton made his appearance that very same day and then Lord Umber arrived with his son. Different Lords and representatives started coming in from all regions of the North until Lord Karstark was the last to arrive. Some had brought sons or nephews. Most had brought a few guards with them. Robert made sure to give them all friendly hospitality himself, but always made sure none of these Lords met with Ned or members of his family alone. Some young sons, being friends with Robb, Jon and Theon asked to see them and even Lady Maege Mormont had asked to see Lady Catelyn. But the king had denied them in all occasions.</p><p> </p><p>When Robert deemed that enough Lords had arrived, he summoned them all in the Hall. He greeted everyone as he would in a feast. There was music and food and drink, as there would in a feast. People were talking and japing, like they would in a feast. But something on the faces of the members of the Stark family said otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>Having had enough cups to gather his courage, Robert thought it was time to face the music. He called everyone’s attention by tapping his glass on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Lords and ladies gathered here in this hall” Robert started. “If there’s one thing that unites us all, is our respect, some might even say friendship,” he winked at Ned, who remained impassive, “we all have for Lord Eddard and his family. I have known Ned for years. Hey, if I’m still alive it’s because Ned kept me from being stupid. Only the Gods know how many angry husbands wanted to have my head back in the day” he joked and everyone cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“His wife, Lady Catelyn, one of the finest ladies I have ever met. No offence to any of the other ladies here in the hall” he added, to which Lady Mormont replied with a loud burp much to the amusement of the other guests. “Well, met my lady” Robert said raising his cup at Maege Mormont.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say of his sons? Named after me, Robb is a fine young boy who will make an excellent Lord Stark one day. The girls, young Arya and Sansa will be the envy of any girl and will fill their houses with joy and their husbands with love. Young Bran will make a fine knight one day, and the same for little Rickon” he finished and allowed for the Lords to cheer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Ned, what can I say about him? I became King thanks to his support and the support of all of you. The role the North played during the rebellion was invaluable. Oh! That war we fought against the Mad King. Raise your hands, how many of you were there?” and many hands were up, hollering and cheering. “We all remember how that son of a bitch killed your Liege Lord Rickard and his son Brandon” and the nodding and loud comments filled the hall. “They did as any father and brother would do. They went to save their beloved Lyanna. And not satisfied after killing Lords Brandon and Rickard, the Mad King called for our heads as well” he gestured at Ned and himself. “We all went to war to avenge Lyanna, to avenge the slain Lord Stark and his heir, to depose a tyrannical king, to do away with a nefarious family” he concluded and everybody clapped.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if I told you that it was all a lie?” he continued in a somber tone. “That boy you see over there” he pointed at Jon. “Everybody knows him as Lord Eddard’s bastard. Yes, Lord Eddard the honorable, that even when he dishonors himself he does it with grace. He is so honorable that he brought his bastard boy home and treated him like a trueborn. Well, there’s a reason for it. He is not Lord Stark’s at all. Oh yeah, he is a Stark, but he is not Ned’s boy. He is our beloved Lyanna’s and that dragon we had been told had kidnapped her against her will. Lyanna and Rhaegar ran away. Rhaegar dishonored his wife in front of the whole realm and then ran away with Lyanna. They had a son before she died.” Robert waited as the stunned audience digested what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I</em> didn’t know” he continued, his index finger pointing at his chest. “<em>You</em> didn’t know” he pointed each and everyone of the Lords and Ladies in the Hall. “But guess who did?” and he looked straight at Ned. “After the war, Lord Stark had told me that Lyanna had died of a mysterious fever. But lo and behold he showed up with a bastard he had had with some unknown girl but somehow still managed to find nine moons later. A bastard he brought home to be treated like a Lord, like a nephew. A bastard everyone at Winterfell treated like a Lord, like a nephew, like a cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>“So yes, you all bled, fought and died for the Starks” he said pointing at his audience. “But meanwhile, they had been keeping Rhaegar’s spawn right under your very noses, lying to all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence was heavy and the tension in the room felt smothering. Nobody said anything. Nobody moved. Only the eyes of the Stark vassals moved from the king, to Ned Stark, to his family and back to the king.</p><p> </p><p>“That was quite a revelation” Lord Umber said breaking the heavy silence. “My heart wants it to be false. And my head refuses to acknowledge it until we have had confirmation. Lord Eddard?” he invited Ned to refute the king’s words.</p><p>“My Lords, it is with a heavy heart that I admit that I have erred my ways. The King is right, Jon is indeed my sister’s son, not mine. But I love him as my own. The King is right, I have been lying to you all these years. But the King is wrong on two key aspects. At the time I really thought my sister had been taken against her will and I didn’t know she had had a son by Rhaegar until I found her at the Tower of Joy. Before she died she asked me to protect her son. So I did. I do not regret my lie. Jon was an innocent baby who had not asked to be born. Had I told the King the truth about who he was, Jon would not be here today. I will stand by my decision to claim him as mine for the rest of my life. Having said that, I wish I had told my family and eased their hearts. I said the King was wrong on two aspects. My family is innocent. They did not know. It was just me. And I will take any punishment the King sees fit.”</p><p>“Quite convenient” interjected Lord Cerwin. “Anyone visiting Winterfell could tell Jon was never treated like a bastard. I used to think it spoke volumes about your honor, that everyone would bestow such love to a bastard. Now I see we were tricked. You lied once before, how do I know you’re not lying now to save your family?”</p><p> “I suppose you don’t” Ned admitted. “It comes down to a matter of trust.”</p><p>“A trust you broke” Lady Mormont said gravely.</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p> </p><p>Robert, who had been a silent spectator as the scene unfolded watching the North fall apart, decided to put an end to it. He looked at his friend Ned and bit his lips slightly. He looked at Ned’s family sitting at the table with him and closed his eyes momentarily. Then he looked back at his captive audience and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“It is my time to give judgment. And that is why I have summoned all of you. I need a strong and loyal North and I cannot let it fall prey to divisions. If I were to remove the Starks, I know you will resort to petty squabbles to see who I should name Warden. The Starks have been Wardens of the North for generations. And they will continue to be so. Only that it will not be Lord Eddard, but his son Robb you will swear fealty to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Eddard, you have committed treason against your King and have lied to your bannermen for years, even going as far as keeping hidden the causes of the rebellion so many of them fought for. For the love I hold for you, I will not have you executed, but neither can I let that go unpunished. I had debated whether to send both Lord Eddard and the boy known as Jon Snow to the Wall” Robert paused to breathe and the people in the hall used this silence to gasp in anticipation. “In the end, for the sake of the North and for the friendship that binds us, I have decided to be merciful. Lord Eddard Stark, you are hereby stripped of all your titles. You will be allowed to stay at Winterfell where you will remain till the end of your days. The boy known as Jon Snow will never be given the Stark name, nor the Targaryen name. He will not be given any titles and lands to hold. He is to remain at Winterfell as a vassal to Lord Robb till the end of his days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust that given my leniency towards House Stark nobody will challenge my judgment. Is anybody in this Hall willing to defy me in defense of the Lord that lied to you and betrayed you?” he asked the guests. When no one came forward he continued. “Just to ensure that affairs remain peaceful in the North I will take some leverage with me. Young Bran Stark is to be taken to Kings Landing as a hostage to make sure House Stark does not take action against the crown” he added and waited until Catelyn’s painful silent wail had quieted. “And I’m sure I can trust you” he said gesturing at all the Northern Lords assembled in the hall “to keep them in check should they ever decide to betray the north and the country again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, if you please. All rise. Hail Lord Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North” Robert said toasting his cup towards a stunned Robb.</p><p>A feeble “Here, here” was all the reply his toast received.</p><p> </p><p>Some of Lords cheered Robb. Others remained quiet. Some looked at Robb with disdain and Ned with contempt, some with pity. Others were just at a loss for words. But whatever their feelings, they all stood up and made a line to kneel before Robb and swear fealty to their new Lord.</p><p> </p><p>Robert could not hide his displeasure. He both loved and hated Ned at the same time. He had been very close to killing his friend. He had wanted to execute Ned and Jon, send Robb and Bran to the Wall, Catelyn and the girls to the Silent Sisters, and keep little Rickon as hostage. He wanted to erase the name Stark. But he couldn’t. Not with Ned. This was as far as he could get. He had promised Lyanna he wouldn’t dishonor her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: Before anybody says anyting... No, the Northern Lords are not traitors. They are just people who have discovered their rulers have been lying to them for years. They need time to adjust and digest what they have just learned, just like we would if we suddenly learned our president or representatives we voted for were crooks. They need time to form an opinion and decide on a course of action.</p><p>Next: The Stark family deals with the fallout of what has happened.</p><p>Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Falling Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: implied sexual assault. Nothing graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb felt lost and confused having all the honors of a Lord bestowed upon him while his father was still alive. It wasn’t right. He was not supposed to be Lord until his father died. … His father, the man he had always looked up to. He didn’t know what to think. He felt proud of his actions to save Jon’s life – and he knew he would have done the same. <em>The Lone Wolf dies but the pack survives. Family Duty Honor.</em> Families stick together and protect each other, they have a duty to one another. But, at the same time, his father had endangered everyone with his lies. The sting of betrayal still burned in his heart, something he could also see on Jon’s and his mother’s face. And he could still feel the pain and the effects of the torture he had endured at the hands of Robert. … And Robert. He wanted to hate the man. No, <em>he hated the man with passion!</em> What the king had done to him and his family was inexcusable. But on the other hand he knew his family had been lucky. Had his father and the King not been friends, they would have all been executed. His father had indeed lied and committed treason – even if for the right reasons.</p><p> </p><p>He pondered about things he would have to do as Lord and wondered if he was ready. If he ever punished a man for his deeds, will he or his sons hate him the way he hated King Robert? If he had to punish a friend, would he do it? Or would he cave in, like Robert had?   </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Bran was sitting alone in his room. His Septa had already packed his clothes and now all he needed to include were his personal belongings and toys. His mother had come to visit him but she had been so overwhelmed with grief that she had barely been able to utter a word. His father had been very quiet, too. Arya and Sansa had come as well, and also Robb and Jon. His younger brother Rickon had come and given him one of his toys. “So that when you play with it, it’s like you’re playing with me” he had said. He was grateful for their visits, but they all filled him with sadness about his upcoming departure. They all made him feel like he would never see them again. And he hated that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, someone unexpected came to visit him, not because they didn’t share any bond, but because they rarely interacted. The age difference was too big for them to be considered friends.</p><p>“Hello Bran, may I come in?” Theon called from the door.</p><p>“Hi” was all he said.</p><p>“I know you’re sad” Theon started coming to sit next to him. “I know how it feels.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. You get to stay home with mother and father and I get to leave” he pouted.</p><p>“But they are not <em>my</em> mother and father. I am you, Bran. I was like you. My father committed treason and I was taken to make sure he behaved. Just like you, I was taken away from everything I knew and loved by the people who had hurt my family. I hated your father at the beginning. I hated it here. I hated your family. And I hated my father. My life is only as long as his good behavior. But here’s the difference. You father loves you and will never risk your life. You will be safe Bran. You won’t live in the fear that I live. And you will see your family again. I know your parents will do all they can to see you again.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“Never lose your hope Bran. And let me give you some advise. Never forget who you are, you’re a Stark and a Tully, but never reject what you will become. When I was first brought here, I had a choice. I could live in a world surrounded by rage and hatred, or I could try and make a life for myself and find a space of my own with people I could grow to love. Your family helped me make that choice. Give the new family a chance. Give yourself a chance to have an enjoyable life, just as I have.”</p><p>“Thank you, Theon” Bran smiled.</p><p>“Ah, come here!” the Greyjoy ward hugged the little boy.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Ned felt hollow and alone, like he had never felt before. He had let his family down and they had suffered because of him. He had seen the bruises on his wife and his boys. He had seen how affected by the whole ordeal his younger children had been. And now his little Bran was going to be taken away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Robb had visited him to share what had transpired in his conversations with the Lords. They had all sworn fealty to him but had remained somewhat detached and Robb had seen doubt in their eyes. He had not seen the love for him they had all shown for his father. Ned had tried to reassure him and told him that loyalty is earned and that in time and with effort he would be able to gain their trust. But Ned wasn’t sure if those words were just for his son’s sake or if he was trying to convince himself as well. His son had a daunting task ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to get close to his wife, but seeing her otherwise strong and cheerful wife reduced to a wailing mess curling in bed was too painful. After being released from the cells they had not been allowed to see each other until that feast in the hall. Throughout the whole event and while Robert gave his judgment she had refused to meet his eyes and after that she had refused to share her room with him. So he had gone back to his old room, the one he had used at the beginning of their marriage when they were just strangers who only shared a name.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on her door expecting her to welcome him into her loving arms. How naïve had he been. Her words were courteous, but her eyes betrayed her. It was painful to see she could not stand his presence.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, my love” he said.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I never meant to hurt any of you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I know. And that’s why it’s so hard for me to reconcile what I know you feel with your actions. I understand you not telling me at the beginning, you hardly knew me. But seventeen years and five children later I still have not gained your trust. Seventeen years of living in fear of a threat that really wasn’t there, resenting a shame that never really happened and fighting the ghost of a woman who never really existed. It’s difficult to digest, Ned.” She was trying hard to keep her tears at bay.</p><p>“Then tell me what I can do to make this better. You were always better at us” he motioned to the space in between them “than I was.”</p><p>“What to do?” she cried. “Our son was tortured. We were tortured. Robb has been placed in a terrible position as a green and inexperienced Lord of bannermen who do not trust him. Jon has just had his whole life turned upside down and now faces a life without a future. They are taking Bran away. What to do? I don’t know Ned.”</p><p>“We’ll make it work, I promise”</p><p>“Look, knowing what I know now, I don’t begrudge you saving Jon’s life the way you did. But lying to us the way you did is inexcusable. You did put us all in grave danger. I’m not saying you shouldn’t have brought Jon with you, but if you had told us, together we would have come up with something, some plan. And this wouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, again.”</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Maester Luwin was bringing her some tea. When he saw Ned he immediately looked abashed and raised his eyes worriedly at Catelyn. “Just leave it on my dresser” Catelyn told him and the Maester left as quickly as he had come. When Ned offered to bring it to her, she politely refused and swiftly dismissed his offer. Not wanting for her tea to grow cold Ned stood up and fetched it.</p><p> </p><p>“Moon tea” he noticed and stared at his wife. “Oh, Gods! Don’t tell me! Did Robert do this to you?”</p><p>“At least with this there will be no … consequences” she said and flinched at her own choice of words.</p><p> </p><p>Ned could not take it any more and hugged his wife.</p><p>“We will make this better, I promise!”</p><p>“Will we?” she countered staring into space, her arms falling passively on the sheets not returning his hug. “You promise too many things Ned.”</p><p>“Oh, my love. We have had our ups and downs, but we have always overcome them. And I’m sure we will get over this. Somehow. I am weak, but you’re strong for the both of us. I need you. I can’t do this alone. And you can’t live like this for the rest of your life. Our children need us. I need you. Please.”</p><p>“I know” she whispered and collapsed into his embrace. They both drew strength from one another as she laid her head on the usual place on the crook of his neck and Ned breathed in the familiar scent of his wife’s hair. They remained like that for a few minutes until he sensed her shift and straighten her back.  “But now I need to be away from you for some time” she said disentangling herself from his arms.  </p><p> </p><p>Ned left her room and wandered aimlessly around the castle, finding it difficult to muster the courage to face her and other members of his family again.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Ned's mind kept reminding him that there was another person he needed to see <em>- Jon</em>. His nephew had kept to his room and barely stepped outside. When questioned about it he would reply it was what the King had ordered, that he was to remain at home and was not allowed to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that you can still leave this room, right? That’s not what the King meant.” Ned told his nephew.</p><p>“I feel better here. Nobody looks at me.”</p><p>“People don’t look at you” Ned tried to reassure his nephew only to receive a loud snort as a reply.</p><p>“You know, growing up as your bastard, I used to believe people thought less of me and I always dreamed of being someone. I used to believe people snubbed me and looked down on me for not being trueborn. But, you see, it is only now that I am someone that people stare at me with angry eyes.”</p><p>“You have always been someone. And you will always be my son.”</p><p>“No, I have always been a bastard. A beloved and respected bastard. Now I am hated highborn who caused a war and killed his mother. And I am not your son, uncle”</p><p>“I do not regret my actions, Jon. I would have you as my bastard rather than dead.”</p><p>“I know you meant well uncle, but you have no idea what it feels to grow up as a bastard with no future to look forwards to. You could have spared me that. You have no idea what it feels like to believe yourself inferior to your brothers. You have no idea what it feels to long for a mother that you don’t even know if you will ever see. You could have saved me that pain.”</p><p>“I am sorry. I really never meant for this to happen. Your mother did love you very much.”</p><p>“And my father?”</p><p>“I don’t know” Ned answered honestly. “Would you like to reclaim some of his heritage?”</p><p>“The King said I couldn’t get his name. I can’t even get the Stark name, can I?, which is all I had ever wanted growing up.”</p><p>“Your mother was  lovely girl and your father was a prince.”</p><p>“And what good does that do to me? I couldn’t claim the title, even if I wanted to!”</p><p>“Do you want to? Claim your Targaryen titles?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon hesitated for a moment and then shook his head vehemently. “I just want to be Jon of Winterfell, which is what I’ll be for the rest of my life” he finished with a self deprecating shrug.</p><p>“And I’ll be Ned of Winterfell standing right next to you” he promised.</p><p>Jon gave him a faint smile which felt more like an attempt to placate his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the day arrived when the King and all his men would leave Winterfell. Some of the Northern Lords who had been summoned to Winterfell had already left, having paid their respects to the King and saluted the newly appointed Lord of Winterfell. But the majority had stayed. Had they stayed to witness the final humiliation of the Stark family or in support of their Liege lord, Ned mused.</p><p> </p><p>Robert had all his belongings loaded onto one of the wheelhouses and waited patiently for the Stark family to gather close. He was ready. Unfortunately, he had one more passenger to add to his return trip. Young Bran Stark stood teary-eyed in the yard next to the wheelhouse watching as his chests and bags were loaded.</p><p> </p><p>Robb was the first person Robert greeted as he was saying his goodbyes. He solemnly approached the newly appointed Lord of Winterfell and waited for him to bow. The King turned to Ned and nodded his head to his old time friend and Ned responded in turn. He then approached Catelyn and whispered a faint but heart-felt apology to her ears, only for her to flinch slightly and clench her fists. He stood next to Sansa and Arya so they could curtsey and then he approached Rickon to tousle his hair. He looked at Theon and they both nodded coldly. Finally he made his way to Jon and stared into his eyes. “You should have been my son” he said taciturnly and turned around leaving Jon stunned.</p><p> </p><p>After the farewell formalities with the King had finished, Catelyn ran to her son Bran. She hugged and embraced him until Ned came to take her away. She looked at him with cold eyes before she let go of her young son so his siblings could say goodbye to him as well. Ned hugged his son one last time and went back to stand next to his wife. Catelyn’s face was wet with tears she had long ceased to hide. He moved to grab her hand but she discreetly flinched away.</p><p> </p><p>He took a look around and sighed as his family fell apart. Robb was standing tall in his new attire trying to look the part of Lord and Warden of the North, but anyone who knew him well could tell it was just a façade waiting to crack. As a father he could see the scared little boy behind the man. Theon stood next to Robb trying to be the brother he always said he was, but his eyes betrayed anger. Anger at whom, Ned was not completely sure. Was he angry at the King or did he resent Ned and his family? Jon stood to the left of Robb stoically and proud. His body was the picture of a loyal knight, but his gaze was lost in the horizon and his expression seemed aloof and vacant. Sansa was holding little Rickon in her harms while Arya was making faces at him to keep him entertained. His wife smiled timidly at the girls and nodded in appreciation. Ned couldn’t shake the feeling that his lie may have been just too costly for his family.</p><p> </p><p>After the royal retinue had left and the portcullis had been closed behind them, he turned around and saw a large group of his own bannermen – <em>Robb’s bannermen</em>, he corrected himself – looking at him and his family. They were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lords,” Ned addressed them, but he was at a loss about what to tell them or how to even face them properly. “Thank you for staying.”</p><p>“It is not to you we have to answer now” Lord Umber replied, his tone reflecting the uneasiness he felt and which was, apparently, shared by most of the men standing with him.</p><p>“I believe we are owed an explanation” added Lord Manderly.</p><p> </p><p>After a short uncomfortable silence, Robb spoke up.</p><p>“My Lords, my family has just been through a terrible ordeal. I understand you might be feeling confused. As your Liege Lord I feel for you and want to stand with you. But as a man I am asking that you give my family and I some time to rest. I will ask you that you stay for a few more days enjoying the hospitality our castle and our household has to offer and that we meet again tomorrow for breakfast. We shall give you the explanation that you are owed and we will look into the future together.”</p><p> </p><p>His short speech was met with approval and the lords slowly started retreating back into the castle or spreading about in the yard, most of them still talking amongst themselves. Most of them nodded at Robb, some locked eyes with Ned or looked sympathetically at Rickon. Many Lords smiled at Sansa and Arya or raised their eyes at Catelyn. Lady Mormont approached Catelyn and even squeezed her shoulder gently.</p><p> </p><p>Robb looked at his father pursing his lips and turned, heading straight into the training yard. He had some pent up anger and frustration to vent. Theon glanced around and followed behind him swiftly. He nudged Jon and beckoned him to join them, but Jon had other plans. He needed to sort himself out. He needed peace and quiet, so he went to the only place he could find that: the Godswood. Septa Mordane tried to be of use to the family which had been so good to her in spite of recent events and revelations. She approached Catelyn and gave her a sympathetic nod before walking up to where the girls were standing. She gently picked up Rickon from Sansa’s hands and urged the girls to join her for their lessons. She was pleasantly surprised when, even though their unwillingness was obvious, they accepted without putting up a fight. Seeing that only Catelyn was left standing, Ned approached his wife but his efforts were firmly rebuffed. She quickly shook her head and decided to follow the Septa and the girls.</p><p> </p><p>The North was in disarray and his family was a shambles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: The Starks need to come to terms with what happened and find some common ground before they face the Northern Lords.</p><p>Thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sorting things out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you are my mother” a timid Jon spoke to the statue in the crypts. He had just found out that the man he believed was his father was actually his uncle, the girl he believed was his beloved aunt who had suffered an unjust and untimely death was actually his mother, and the man he believed was a monster who had kidnapped and killed an innocent girl and whose father had unjustly murdered his grandfather and uncle was actually his father. He had tried to visit the crypts after he had learned the truth, but found that he lacked the courage. He didn’t know what to think. Was he happy he had found his mother? Yes. Was he happy about the truth? Not so much. Too many people had suffered because of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you love him? Did you run away with him knowing what could happen? Did you know of what happened to your father and brother who went looking for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon sat down by the bare feet of the statue and noticed a blue petal in her hand. He wondered if it was Ned who had put it there. He noticed the area was particularly clean and dust free, as if someone had been there recently. Could it have been his fath-, his uncle Ned? Maybe the King?</p><p> </p><p>“Did you love me?” he finally asked, voicing the doubt that had been plaguing him all his life. He stayed perched by the legs of the statue of his mother waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Jon” a female voice called his name.</p><p>“Mother?” he asked feebly.</p><p>“No, stupid, it’s me” his sist-cousin came into view. “Were you talking to the statue?” Arya asked him, her eyes glued on the stone rendition of her aunt.</p><p>“Nh, ye, well” he stuttered.</p><p>“I’d be nice if she could talk. She would need to explain lots of things. Come on, Father is looking for us. He wants us to talk before he meets with the Lords.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon and Arya left the crypts and made their way back into the Keep. They came across many of the people they would have to face the following morning. Everyone just nodded and smiled politely but not giving away any kind of reaction that would indicate what they were feeling or thinking – most likely because nobody really knew what to think.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to keep their heads high and ignore all the stares they couldn’t actually read, Jon and Arya headed across the entrance, through the hallway, all the way to the main quarters and went up the stairs to Robb’s room. The family was already waiting there. Robb was sitting on a chair at his desk. His father was sitting across the newly appointed Lord Stark facing his son. Sansa and Catelyn were sitting on Robb’s bed with little Rickon playing with some toy soldiers on the floor leaning on his mother’s legs. Theon was standing by the window. When they came in, Jon went to sit on a small wooden armchair by the door while Arya decided to join her mother and sister on Robb’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to decide what we tell the Lords” Ned began shakily breaking the silence.</p><p>“I thought we were going to tell them the truth” Robb quickly countered.</p><p>“The question is, <em>what</em> is indeed the truth” Jon voiced his queries and looked straight at the man he had considered his father until not too long ago.</p><p>“The truth is that you are Lyanna’s and Rhaegar’s son. You were kept hidden here to save your life.”</p><p>“If he is Rhaegar’s son, he is the heir to the Iron Throne and we need to fight for him. He should be our King!” Sansa said confidently.</p><p>“Yes, we could fight Fat Robert, place Jon in the throne and get Bran back!” added Arya, her tone showing her excitement and suddenly loving the idea of her brother becoming king.   </p><p>“Fight with what army?” asked Robb.</p><p>“The North!” replied Sansa. “Surely they will support us!”</p><p>“Will they? These Lords out there look more mistrustful and disappointed in us than supportive” Robb raised his hands in frustration and shook his head.</p><p>“We won’t know for sure until we meet with them and explain the situation” their father added calmly.</p><p>“But why would they fight for me? I’m nothing but the result of a bloody and costly war for them.”</p><p>“No, Jon!” said Sansa. “You’re the rightful heir!”</p><p>“If we get the support of the North, surely the Riverlands and the Vale will come to the Lady’s side” Theon pointed out signaling at Catelyn. “And I can get my father and the Iron Islands to support us, too.”</p><p>Robb started to consider the possibility. “That’s four out of nine kingdoms. The North, the Vale, the Riverlands and the Iron Islands”  </p><p>“Well, obviously the Stormlands and the west will stand with the King and the Queen’s family.”</p><p>“The Tyrells are very rich, if we can get the support of the Reach, we’re in the game!” added Theon bringing his fists together.</p><p>“How can we do that?”</p><p>“Marriage?” Sansa suggested. “They have young heirs we can marry to Arya and me, or to Jon or Robb or Theon.”</p><p>“Dorne will most likely support us if we get rid of the people who hurt Elia Martell.”</p><p> </p><p>The young Lord Robb Stark, his sisters and their ward were seriously considering the possibilities. But Jon remained impassive, Ned kept quiet and Catelyn kept clinching her fists and biting her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, what do you think?”</p><p>“It’s a possibility, but do we want to go to war?”</p><p>“We’ll give Jon what was denied to him.”</p><p>“You mean, what I denied him?” Ned corrected his son.</p><p>“No, I mean what was denied to him. You did what you thought was best for him. And if we are even entertaining the possibility of making him king it’s only because you saved his life.”</p><p> </p><p>Ned took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He placed his head on his hands and scratched his scalp with his fingertips, deep in thought. “Jon?” he finally prompted.</p><p>“I .. I .. I don’t know. I don’t know what any of this means, I don’t see why so many people will band behind a lowly bastard who has been declared a traitor to the crown. I don’t know!” he cried frustrated and confused.</p><p>“I understand” Ned assured him. “My Lady?” he asked his wife. “You have been awfully quiet.”</p><p>“I think everybody is forgetting a key point. The minute the first raven leaves Winterfell, Bran is dead” she replied gravely. “If you ask me if a crown is more important than my son, the answer is no, without a doubt. And why would all these regions support us? As a matter of fact, why would the North even support us? I didn’t see faith and loyalty in their faces. I saw anger. Why would the Vale and the Riverlands support a rebellion that does not concern them? With what right can we ask them to go to war against a king who has not wronged them? With what right can we ask them to face all the losses of a war? Need I remind you of the location of the Riverlands? Which region do you think would suffer more, the isolated North or the centrally located Riverlands? And why would Dorne support the family of the girl who shamed their princess in front of the whole realm? Why would they support the product of the union that ruined Elia’s life? And why would people who fought against his family and put Robert on the throne suddenly believe Jon is the rightful heir? We’re lucky enough we still have our heads on our shoulders. And that <em>most</em> of us were allowed to stay home” she breathed out tiredly.</p><p>“Are you saying you want to keep this fat fucker on the throne after what he did to us? I would think you’d hate him” Theon exclaimed and added an apologetic “Please excuse my language” after a hard look from Ned Stark.</p><p>“Oh, no. I do hate him. More than I can express” she replied in a voice so grave that seemed to have come from the very core of hell itself. “But my worry for my family is much bigger than my hatred of him” she added clenching her fists on the sheets of the bed.</p><p>“We could hide the plot at the beginning so the King doesn’t find out” Robb tried to reassure his mother. “We can get the support of our bannermen here tomorrow. And then we can go in person to Riverrun and the Eyre. You could go mother. A trip to see family could do you some good now.”</p><p>“Let’s see what our Lords say tomorrow” Ned suggested. “If we get their support, then we can move forwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon was the first to leave stomping out the room. Robb made to go after him, but his father stopped him. “Give him time” he advised. Sansa and Arya left together still sharing ideas as to how to get possible allies. Seeing that only Robb and his parents were left, Theon felt like a bit of an intruder and decided to leave as well. Catelyn, who still hadn’t managed to make eye contact with her husband, kept her gaze down, smiled gently at her oldest son and kneeled down to pick up Rickon. As she was leaving Ned made an attempt to stop  her, but she just walked by ignoring his outstretched hand. Ned sat down heavily on his chair again and watched her slide past the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Give her time” his son echoed his advice. “We’ve all been through a lot. All of us. But Jon and mother most of all. Jon has had his whole life turned upside down and his future changed radically, one way or another. She has just had her entire marriage thrown out the window, her son has been taken away, and even though we were all tortured by Robert, she seems most affected. I’m not sure what he did to her and I don’t think I want to know.” But Ned knew exactly what his former friend had done to his wife. He may not know the specifics, but he knew enough.</p><p> </p><p>Robb and his father sat face to face across the desk. The future looked uncertain. Whatever steps they took next would depend on the outcome of the meeting with the Northern Lords. But one thing was certain: a decision taken seventeen years ago could radically change the future not just of the North, but of the whole realm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: The Starks speak to their bannermen and together they will decide how to move forwards.</p><p>Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Looking into the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the following morning breakfast started to be served in the Main Hall. There was enough food and beverage to feed an army. Robb had insisted on it. He wanted to show his bannermen that they mattered to him and that hospitality will never fall short in Winterfell, no matter the circumstances. The tables were filled with trays with bread and biscuits. There was butter, cheeses and jams of different fruits to go with them. And there was also leftovers from the King’s feast, so the bannermen were treated to pork and venison and assorted vegetables. While some preferred to stick to juice and milk in the morning, some men opted to go for the ale and the wine.</p><p> </p><p>After he saw that his men were getting comfortable and enjoying the gathering, Lord Robb Stark tapped his cup on the table and got their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lords, my Ladies, please enjoy the hospitality Winterfell has to offer, what we have always offered you and will always offer you so long as there is a Stark in Winterfell. As you are all well aware, certain events have come to light that have radically changed things around here. I am, first and foremost, deeply honored that you have accepted my Lordship and offered me your vows of fealty. As my father’s son, I will always stand by you and the North.” The muted toasts and light cheers he received were not exactly the kind of effusive reply he was hoping for, but it was a good start.  </p><p> </p><p>“We are very grateful that, in spite of all the accusations against my father and my family, you still remained stoically in support of the North.” That was an overstatement and he, along with everybody else in the hall, knew it. All the Northern Lords had done was give the Starks a chance to explain themselves and give their version of the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my father did lie, and it’s no use denying it. But he did if for a good purpose. If it weren’t for his lie, my brother Jon would not be sitting with us here today.”</p><p>“I thought he was your cousin, my Lord” one man raised his voice.</p><p>“He is indeed my cousin in blood, but my brother in heart. We didn’t know the truth. We were raised together as family and we grew up as brothers.”</p><p>“Exactly. You all claimed he was a bastard, but he was never treated like a bastard. You can’t tell me you and your people here didn’t know he was not a bastard and still expect us to believe you, boy.”</p><p>“I’m not a boy. I’m your Liege Lord. And I am telling you the truth” Robb replied sternly and deliberately slowly. But one look around told him that Lord Cerwin was not the only one doubting his words. </p><p>“My Lords and Ladies, now we all know who Jon really is. He is indeed the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and our beloved Lady Lyanna Stark. There can be no doubt that he is the true heir to the throne. With your support and the support of other kingdoms loyal to us, we can oust this fat Southron oaf who usurped the crown and calls himself a king, and we need to crown the rightful heir so we can have peace in the Seven Kingdoms.” Robb tried to rally his men with a brave tone and raising his cup, but the quiet faces looking back at him told him he had failed miserably.</p><p>“Need I remind you, boy, that our families fought and died to put that, as you said, fat oaf on the throne at the behest of your father?” Lord Umber retorted.</p><p>“Call me boy again” Robb stood up defiantly challenging the GreatJon.  </p><p>Maege Mormont tried to relieve the tension between the two men. “We all felt for Lyanna back then thinking she had been kidnapped, believe me. Unfortunately, now we found out that our beloved Lady Lyanna, as you called her, actually ran away with a married man with no regards for the consequences.”</p><p>“Your own uncle and grandfather died for her. Your father knew about this and did nothing. We fought with him for justice for our Liege Lord and his family, but now we found out it was all a lie” added Lord Karstark.</p><p>Arya stood up and yelled. “My father didn’t know! And the king is a cunt!” But she was gently shushed by her father. Ned wanted nothing more than to stand up and speak for his family, but he knew that would only jeopardize Robb’s standing as Liege Lord and Warden.</p><p>The Lords ignored the little girl’s outburst and continued to question Robb.</p><p>“And your father thought it more convenient to keep hidden the product of that damned union that drove us all to war. Oh, how honorable of him! And you stand there and very conveniently now tell us to fight again for you so that your own cousin can be king. Were you planning this all along? To hide him in the North and then use us to put him on the throne when he was old enough?”</p><p>“How can he be the rightful heir if his family was defeated and ousted? He’s the heir to nothing but a disgraced family of tyrants. If you fight King Robert only to crown  a boy who’ll do your bidding, he’d be nothing but a usurper, then, taking what does not belong to him. You just want your cousin to be king and to get revenge for your family. Do you take us for fools, boy?” Lord Ryswell countered. It was well known that after his daughter’s husband had died fighting for Ned and Ned had failed to bring his body back, a rift had grown between the two families.</p><p>“Your family has lied to us. A whole generation of Starks has been lying to us for years. And now you expect us to believe you?” Lord Jon Umber roared again. “My family defied the Mad King at the behest of your family and we suffered for it, many of them perished it in the war. Yet, your family has betrayed and defied King Robert and I still see you all sitting there very comfortable sipping your ale and nibbling on your grapes. Oh, poor boy, the king gave you a boo boo so you want to play at war and replace him with your cousin” he mocked Robb.</p><p>“King Robert tortured my family! He’s no king of mine!” Robb spat losing his temper.</p><p> </p><p>After all this commotion the screech of a chair was suddenly heard. Lady Catelyn Stark rose from where she was sitting and walked slowly and purposefully towards Lord Umber.</p><p>“Do you see the bruises on my son’s arms? Do you see the marks on my husband’s nephew’s hands? Do you see the bruises on Theon Greyjoy’s face? Do you see the scars on my husband’s skin? Take a look at my face and arms and tell me you don’t see marks and scars. And this is only what you can see. Now imagine everything you cannot see. Imagine bruises and wounds on places that are covered by clothing. Have you ever been locked in a cell not knowing what will happen to you and your loved ones? Not even knowing why this is all happening? Heard the cries of anguish and fear of your sons? Heard them yell in pain and not being able to help them because you are also in pain and shackled unable to move? Have you ever been forcibly held down as you have your dignity taken from you and shred to pieces? Have you had your small child taken away from you, possibly never to see again in your life?”</p><p>Lord Umber just stared at her and lowered his gaze.</p><p>“I asked you a question, Lord Umber. Have you?” she insisted.</p><p>He muttered a feeble no and shook his head lightly.</p><p>“No, I haven’t, my Lady” he finally replied feeling somewhat abashed.</p><p>“You are free to disagree with my son’s ideas and plans, but he is still your Liege Lord and deserves respect. You are free to have your say, but I will not tolerate you belittling our suffering and making light of our ordeal. And I will not have you disrespect your Lord in his own house.” As she finished her tirade, she went to take her place at the table under the astonished look of the guests in the hall and sat next to her husband. When Ned made to grab her hand, she didn’t flinch away this time and actually squeezed it back sending him a mirthless smile.  </p><p> </p><p>Lady Maege Mormont stood up. She nodded sympathetically at her friend Catelyn first and then addressed Robb. “I can’t say I speak for all here, but I think it’s safe to say that we all still respect House Stark and owe them fealty. That fact cannot be questioned. Lord Robb Stark is our Liege Lord and Warden of the North. We do not intend to make light of your suffering and losses. Even if we begrudge the fact that we have been lied to and put at risk, we still acknowledge that Eddard acted upon what his heart told him and with the best intentions. Saving the son of his sister, even at the risk of being accused of treason, is indeed a noble act. However, in light of these recent discoveries, it cannot be denied that our faith in House Stark has been shaken. As much as we can give House Stark another chance, I do not think it fair of House Stark to force us into war when it is clear, at least for me, that the King was merciful due to his friendship with Eddard Stark and that the punishment was lenient considering the circumstances. You have my sympathy for your suffering. But I do not think it fair that our houses should suffer for it as well. I will not pledge my people to fight King Robert and place Lord Stark’s cousin on the throne.” She bowed respectfully to Robb and then nodded to Eddard, her former Lord and whom she still considered a dear friend. She looked at Catelyn and Jon with sympathy and then sat down.</p><p>“Aye”</p><p>“Here, here”</p><p>“Same for my house”</p><p>“Agreed” the voices were heard in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Robb understood the difficulties of the position he was in. If he backed down, he might be seen as an inexperienced coward who was easily pushed over. But if he forced his hand and made his vassals go to a war they certainly did not agree with, he risked losing their support, which, as things stood now, was tenuous at best, and risked mutiny and rebellion. Plus, if he went to war with soldiers who questioned his rule and did not support his cause, he was guaranteed a certain defeat. He looked at his father and silently asked him for his advice, shaking his head and raising his eyebrows. Ned understood his son’s position and gave an encouraging nod of his head.   </p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough” Robb addressed his vassals. “As your Lord I know I could force you, but I will not. I will respect your voice. Lady Maege, I thank you for your honesty. I thank you all for your support. The North will remain a strong united kingdom, loyal to King Robert Baratheon. I promise I will be the best Lord I can be. I will fight all injustices brought upon us and deal with our own discrepancies in a just way. Winterfell will always be a home to you and my family will always open their hospitality to our Lords and Ladies of the North. You will always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table. I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonour. I swear it by the old gods and the new” he finished recalling an old oath he had heard his father say.</p><p> </p><p>His speech was met with cheers and he decided to put an end to this terrible ordeal his family had suffered. Sometimes it was better to draw the line and cut your losses. Yes, King Robert had certainly done things to him and his family they will never forgive, nor forget, but could he really risk the lives of the North for something they had had no part in? At least his family was safe and had a future. They could have all been exiled, or worse, executed.  However, here he stood as Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. Jon was safe and his little sisters had been spared most of the ordeal. Theon was still with them and this had only brought them closer. He had noticed the rift between his father and his lady mother, but looking at their clasped hands under the table he was pleased to see the first steps towards mending their relationship. And Bran. He was gone. But as long as they cooperated he’d be safe. And they would see him again. He knew it in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>The North was much more that just House Stark, and it would remain a strong kingdom with him at the helm.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Two unlikely companions shared a quiet moment in a dark alley in the capital. They went over some snippets of news and rumours they had gathered.</p><p>“The King is back.”</p><p>“I have heard”</p><p>“But the Starks aren’t gone.”</p><p>“I have heard”</p><p>“And there was no war.”</p><p> “No, the King found the truth but forgave Lord Stark.”</p><p>“I truly thought seeing the boy and learning about it would drive him over the edge.”</p><p>“The King is quite unpredictable. He can be merciful just as easy as he can be cruel. Quite impetuous, our King. And his moods are always changing.”</p><p>“If Lord Stark hadn’t been his friend, we would be having a new house as Warden of the North as we speak.”</p><p>“And a very sad widow in need of comfort.”</p><p>“But none of that, my friend.”</p><p>“No, none of that. Things remain just as they were. We may not have gained much, but we have not lost. And in this Game, not losing means winning.”</p><p>“I suppose not all the ladders are meant to be climbed. Some are just meant to be looked at” the Master of Whispers mocked his companion and walked away.</p><p>THE END</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is it. ... No King in the North, no secession and no revolution. But it is actually much better I think: No stupid war and they are all alive, safe and sound!</p><p>I know many of you wanted for the North to fight Robert, to go to war, to have their own kingdom, to put Jon on the throne, etc etc. But would that be wise? Why would people push for a war in which thousands will die and millions will suffer? That's not the way I would react if I had been there.</p><p>In canon, the North stood up in rebellion when the king killed Lord Stark under false charges (and even then, Catelyn actually spoke against going to war but no-one listened to her). Here, Robert has given the Northern Lords no real cause for rebellion. In fact, for the standards of their society, he was actually quite lenient to the Starks. Why would the Northern Lords go to war for independence? They have no reason to want to go to war against a king who has not wronged them. And they have no reason to support a boy who may or may not have a claim to the Iron Throne. Heeding the Starks' call, the North fought against the Targaryens and defeated the Mad King. Why would they fight Robert to put a Targaryen on the throne now? The question remains in their minds: Why would the grandson of the previous Targaryen king have a claim to the throne when they themselves defeated the Targaryens? And there's still the unwanted lingering suspicion if this is not what the Starks had planned all along and kept it from them...</p><p>That's why I called the story "Thruths and Lies". There are truths that only the omnipresent reader knows but not the characters. There are lies which people are convinced are truths because they truly look like truths. And there are truths thay only certain characters know of and they don't want other poeple to know. I always like playing with that: characters acting only upon what they can possibly know or logically assume (regardless of how accurate their conclusions end up being).</p><p>I think I gave everyone the best possible ending given the circumstances, as happy an ending as I realistically could.</p><p>I hope you liked it.</p><p>Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>